


【面玲】我愛你的距離

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 新歌MV雨のち晴れ衍生。
Relationships: 面玲 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【面玲】我愛你的距離

他知道對方不喜歡一下子縮短太多距離，於是像溫水煮青蛙一樣，他去了解他的興趣、習慣、怪癖和相處距離，慢慢地、慢慢地測試與靠近，剛開始總是被避得遠遠的，他也不氣餒，多方嘗試後總會找到玲於願意接受的地方。

他的Dream Note裡有一頁上頭沒有任何字，只畫了一個大大的、空白的長條狀格子，被他細心的分成100個小空格，每當他覺得又離玲於更近一步時，他就會填滿1至2個格子，偶爾也會有把格子擦掉的時後，那他就會再努力填滿至3個格子。

他們在逐漸靠近之間找到相愛的方式，小格子也飛快的成長，當玲於知道自己有這麼一個格子圖時，什麼也沒問，只是使了點壞心眼讓他們的距離停在兩週之前的位置，他有點慌，明明前面那麼順利的，怎麼現在就無法繼續突破小朋友的心房了呢，慌不擇手反而還讓格子減少了一兩個，更是教他情緒低落。

接下來的幾天都是連綿大雨，原本約好一起去出遊的活動也臨時喊卡，他沮喪地癱在沙發上，電視節目一個也沒看進去。

「不行，我得打起精神來！」想通了什麼的他蹦下沙發。

——

看影集看得快睡著的玲於被一陣電鈴聲吵醒，透過貓眼看到熟悉的大塊頭身影，玲於開了門卻沒有出聲邀請，他就站在門外傻笑著說帶了手做便當，並後知後覺得才問玲於吃了沒，雨潮濕的味道隨著風吹進，玲於看他濕漉漉的鞋和些許滴在衣服上的水漬，才轉身拿了拖鞋給他。

便當內的飯菜還是溫熱的，肯定是一做完就馬上拿來吧，而且還都是我愛吃的菜，玲於心想。

吃飽後他也是自動自發去洗碗，玲於點開未看完的影集原想繼續觀賞，卻被廚房的洗滌聲音不自覺吸引走，忽然覺得這個人如果能一直待在自己身邊也不錯，玲於爬上沙發窩在剛剛他坐熱的地方，抱著他隨意丟在上頭的外套思考。

他走出廚房時發現自己被小朋友直勾勾的盯著看，還以為玲於準備叫他滾回家時……

「幫我拿紙筆過來。」

「欸？」

「拿就對了。」

「哦、哦……」

然後他看著玲於畫出五個空格子，並緩慢地一格一格塗滿，每填滿一格，他的心中的烏雲也跟個越散越開，當填滿第四格後玲於停下手。

「100格了嗎？」

「剛好99格。」

「有遺憾才會有動力，加油關口くん。」

「我可以親你嗎？」

「要是我說不的話……那也太沒人性了。」玲於撇開眼，倔強的話語卻被泛紅的耳朵出賣。

他笑著把第五個格子填滿，然後把兩人距離縮減成負1。


End file.
